Gone
by Dessi16
Summary: After the death of Jason, Dick tries multiple times to kill himself. It is up to his team to save him, but what can they do? Bruce denies the fact that his son has depression, and refuses to send him to a mental health center. While Bruce himself is struggling to fight cancer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys yet another Young Justice fan fiction. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice or its characters.**

**I realized this was a pretty short chapter so I'm going to add some more.**

* * *

Batman walked into the bat-cave with a limp body in his arms.

I stared in shock as he set Jason's limp body on a table. "Bruce what happened?" I asked my hands shaking as I walked forward.

"He died Dick," Batman replied emotionless.

"He can't be dead you're lying." I ran up to Jason's side and grasped his hand, which was cold to the touch. "Come on bro wake up." I laughed hysterically.

"Joker killed him when he was done playing games with him." He said his face was as emotionless as a stone.

I dropped Jason's hand and ran upstairs to my room. _'This can't be happening, he can't be dead.' _I thought as I slammed and locked my door. "How can he be gone?!"

I was on the verge of a mental breakdown. "Everyone I love is either dead or on the verge of dying. All I do is bring death with me where ever I go." I sat down on my bed, tears filling my eyes. I let them slide out of my eyes and down my cheeks, not caring if my sobs are heard or not.

"God you're one sick bastard!" I shouted into the air. "Why did you have to take him from me?" I collapsed in tears, sobs ravaging my body.

"Dick," Bruce said knocking softly on my door. "Can I come in please?"

"Go away," I said trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Dick, I know you loved him." Bruce said as he sagged against my door. "I did as well. It's just I was too late to save him, and I will never forgive myself for it."

"You don't know how I feel." I said my voice cracking. "You're dying as well, and don't try to hide it I know you have cancer. I've heard you and Alfred talking about it. You're just going to leave me too, just like everybody else."

"Dick, I promise I won't leave you." He said.

"Liar! Everyone has left so far, you will to I know it. So just...just leave me alone." I shouted as I started to cry again.

He didn't move, he just sat there quietly as I cried. He could easily pick the lock, so why doesn't he?

It was around midnight when I eventually cried myself to sleep.

My dream was horrible, I saw blood lots of it, and Jason was there. He was reaching out towards me saying, _'Come with me...'_

I woke up in a cold sweat, a plan forming in my mind as I climbed out of bed. I walked towards my bathroom, and started the water for a bath. Then I moved to my medicine cabinet, and pulled out my sleeping pills. I poured about half the bottle on to my hand, and took them all. Then I poured the second half into my palm and took those as well. Finally I grabbed my pocket knife, and stepped into the tub. As I sunk into the water I slit both wrist, letting the water turn red.

I was fading out before the water turned red. Darkness clouding almost all my thoughts as I started to lose consciousness. This must be what it feels like to die.

_"Dick?!"_

"Jason?" I murmured, reaching out to touch his face.

_"Dick what are you doing?" _Jason asked frantically.

I tried to say, "I'm coming to be with you." But before I could, I feel completely into the darkness.

* * *

**Hey guys how did you like it?  
**

**Dick: Why did I commit suicide**

**ME: Jason died Duh.  
**

**Dick: No reason to kill me off.  
**

**Me: Whatever. **

**Dick: Review please so she will save me from death.**

**~Dessi16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys? Sorry I haven't updated this in almost three months. I've been working on my other fan-fictions, and my book. I hope you aren't mad. Thanks for sticking with me so far. *throws cookies* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. (sadly -cries-)**

* * *

I woke up in a hospital room to the beeping of my heart machine. _How did I get here? _I thought as I looked down at my wrists. Sure enough they were wrapped up in gauze, and no doubt the cuts were stitched up. Pretty badly at that, I noticed they white gauze was dyed red with blood in a matter of seconds.

_How did I live? I could have sworn I cut deep enough, and took a decent amount of sleeping pills._ I sat up, and quickly ripped the gauze off. Only to find the horrible stitch work I knew expected to be there. I ripped the stitches out, and pulled all the wires out as well. Pain was the last thing on my mind. I needed to be with him, I needed to see my little brother.

"I'm not going to live if my baby brother can't live as well." I mumbled to myself as I slipped out the door and into an elevator. Surprisingly unnoticed, I thought Bruce would've set up a security team to make sure I didn't try to kill myself again.

I get off on the top floor, and headed up the final flight of stairs that would lead me to the roof.

"Dick, what are you doing man?" Wally asked already on the roof. _Reminder to self never underestimate Bruce. If I live this next attempt._

"Go away Wally." I said as I shoved my best friend aside, and walked towards the edge of the building. "I need to do this and nothing you can say will stop me."

"I understand," Wally said taking a step backwards. "But I know someone you might listen to. Come on out Barbra."

I stopped for a second, but then continued for the edge. "You really think that I'm going to listen to Babs?"

"Yes, yes I do." Wally stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Dick s-stop p-please." Barbra said taking a step forward. When I didn't stop she ran to me and grabbed my arm. "Don't do this to me... Uhh... I mean us. We c-cant l-lose you. Not n-now."

She started to sob, and I yanked my arm from her grasp. "Why would you care if I was gone?!" I shouted. "Once someone dies everyone just stops caring. Let me tell you something, I didn't. I never stopped caring, and I sure as hell didn't forget Jason when he died." I ran towards the edge.

"Dick please listen to me." Barbra said through sobs, as I stepped onto the ledge. I smiled, I would die just like my parents death just like my parents did many years ago. The only differences are, I'm falling willingly and my wrists are bleeding. I turned to face her my arms spread wide blood drops falling twenty stories down.

Tears were streaming down her face, and she looked heart broken. "I'm listening..." I said in an impatient tone.

"Dick I... I lo-" She got cut off by the wind blowing through my ears as I fell backwards off the ledge.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "I'm coming Mami, Tati, and Jason. Don't worry Bruce will be with us soon. He doesn't know I know this but he is dying of cancer.

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter is kinda short but I finally managed to update it, so please don't hurt me. I know I left you with another cliff hanger, but that's just how I am Hope you liked it. Reviews?**

~Dessi16


End file.
